Defeat Never Has to Remain So
by SuperiorShortness
Summary: We lost! We were enslaved... But unlike the others, I AM NOT BROKEN. Those bloody beetles will pay! They forgot, that by the mere definition of magic we are superior! It's time to go back and even the odds!


There was a war…. It was short. It was quick. It was decisive. Those who saw it coming were either thought of as fools, or classed as dark unforgiving bigots. Salazar Slytherin was probably the most known man for seeing it. It's shame he didn't persuade the rest of our ignorant society.

We as the foolish misguided light chose the Wizarding World's path when the light finally killed the great Lord Voldemort. Laughably even now I say the light, for I as one blasted person refuse to take all the blame. At the time Lord Voldemort was finally killed, all of Europe, Asia, South America, and even part of North America were a part of the conflict. Together in one voice, the oppressed majority of the 'not pure enough' ranging from the mudbloods to second generation purebloods, attacked Voldemort's capital surrounding his manor in Little Hangington, Brittain. Through our three to one numbers we crushed him. With the defeat of the Great Lord, the wizards and witches of Europe declared no more, no more would anyone allow a dark lord to rise. We declared in one voice that it was our fault that the dark lords ever rose in the first place and that we as a people would not allow another to rise.

Its funny how many people declared a part in the killing of the 'Dark Lord Voldemort' and now only solely blame me. What's even funnier is how many people remember how much people feared Lord Voldemort. How most would be called brave just by speaking his name! How in the world is someone brave just by speaking a name! A false name at that!

However, there is no way I would even TRY to disabuse the remainder now. Oh no, to refuse the children of the story of the Great Lord Voldemort, would be like killing hope itself!

The GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT!!! Killer of the god damned blasted MUGGLES!!!!!! Those insects who dared to collar us. To enslave us! The damnable beetles that deserve to be humbled at our feet! They whisper his name to the new arrivals who weep and whisper for their parents inside the kennels. Probably the most ironic thing is, is that the muggles call the muggleborn, MUDBLOODS!!!! Now referring to those of such dirty blood that they spoiled the normalcy of the good, regular and descent folk!!!!

At the first sign of magical activity, usually sensed by the sweeping of satellites, or constant surveillance of the big cities, the WFHIF (Watching for Freaks Harming Innocent Folk) come to the house and inform the parents that they have accidently breeded a dangerous animal. The kid is then taken forcibly, a collar snapped around their throat where they are then taught at Hogwarts! Hogwarts, the education center for the muggles magical servants.

After all, we magically sentient types make the best servants ever. With a nice collar powered by our own magic, allowing the bracelet holder to deny and allow us to use our magic, punish us at whim, and link our minds allowing them to constantly read our surface thoughts the bloody beatles easily break us of our disobedience. Only those with organized minds, who learned the rare art of occlumency to a great degree escaped being broken into servitude, like me for example…..

The broken, who serve the rich muggle insects serve their masters fortuitously and with great pleasure. With the muggle drive, the broken eventually developed wards to not allow objects to move and at harming speed, and a way to power the wards via an infinite amount of nuclear power. I.e. this means that guns in defensible area are useless. And the great nuclear bomb that destroyed the last magical stronghold in Moscow is easily defendable against.

I have of course with help of my masters the Granger family learned both. How you ask? Shouldn't the knowledge that they even exist be classified? The answer is no, not really. As the United States, current leader of magical developments used their inventions to conquer the world simply be nuking those who didn't surrender, they couldn't really keep it a secret.

Like every great democracy, United States democracy fell to the 1st President of the Federated Union, George J. Bush. Having constant problem with his democratically controlled senate and house of representatives, the rich business tycoon decided enough was enough, and used his Broken to cast the imperious charm over both bodies in order to declare himself Imperator, or first among men. A non-elected position over the United States. Obviously, much like the Roman Empire, the senate, the other elected bodies were stripped of all powers. The imperator then told the then American people that congress was going to free the freaks, which would then obviously take control of the world with our evil and freak like powers.

Admittedly, Congress had a few members that were pushing for our freedom but I've looked at the numbers it never had chance of passing. With this propaganda, Bush swept aside the opposition who were looking to 'take over our peaceful, and human world.'

This was five years ago. And at the time I almost joined the Broken as I was one of many being constantly thrown and beaten by some American trainers. You see, the American President in order to quell the dissidents was training a groups of Broken men with former army officials in order of course to become some sort of secret police. However, just before I was killed, being deemed unusable through my constant denial of orders. The Granger family led by Hermione Granger came in with her Dentist parents who I found out saved quite a lot to come out and buy me. Through my anger I almost lashed out at 'Mione as I saw her on the other side. But of course I was electrocuted by the bloody collar first as the handler read my intentions. Today, I'm still surprised that the Handler didn't figure out that Hermione was a witch.

Hermione being the constant know it all that she is, never neglected her muggle eduction and took entire years of school within her summer break. She even attended university and eventually became a lawyer in BOTH the magical and muggle worlds. With a brilliant resume, easy knowledge of the 'normal world', and powerful occlumen shields to prevent emotions stirring up accidental magic Hermione Granger escaped the purges. After all, as she was pregnant with Ron's child during the last battle with Voldemort she wasn't all that well known. She was just a mudblood… Sorry I laughed just now. She was just a mudblood to wizarding society, one of many who hung out around me. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely and Neville Longbottom the lords of light that defeated the Great Lord Voldemort. Oh! I think there was a bushy brown haired mudblood that helped them find Little Hangington and get passed the wards….. Maybe….

Thankfully for Hermione, no, her mudblood status actually helped her for once.

With the Granger family buying me, I was finally told the plan. The plan you ask? It's simple Hermione Granger was going to give me the last Time Turner, powered by the explosions of fifteen nuclear missiles stolen from the Russians, to throw me back into the past. She told me that it wouldn't created a paradox as muggle scientist using magicals already discovered that paradoxes happen all the time and are merely part of the fourth dimension.

"You can be your own father if you wanted! Merely go back in time knock off your dad, and then replace him! All of time will change for your actions. Your son or you will then never have to had to have gone back in time because that was in lack of a better word already done in the past. You see, Harry, time is another dimension, its another railway. Just as we as third dimension figures can only use time going in the forward direction. By using the fourth dimension we can thus move in a so-called diagonal direction. Ever watch Doctor Who? The episode the Midnight Angel describes it in the best way. Time is more like a blob going in many different directions, for something to happen in the flow of time sometimes someone must go 'back' in order to for lack of a better word create someone in the time line to create a better future.

She then told me that she couldn't use it as by being a Mudblood no one would ever listen to her if she went back in time. I on the other hand, am the bloody Boy-who-lived, the Man-Who-Conquered, and The-Great-Enslaver. Obviously she thought that as a half-blood and a relatively good man, I wouldn't blame my hurt and pain on the muggles and I would magnanimously create an equal dignified society

Hell no. I'm going to use George J. Bush's strategy. I'm going to place loyal wizards in every government of the world. I'm going to make sure the collars are never, ever invented in the first place. And then I'm going to make sure that Wizards take their rightful place on Earth. I've already invented my own slave curse and collar. A simple spell… Dominus, and then a simple ritual to solidify it. Wizards are and will be the dominant race at the end of this war. There may only be 100 million of us, only a little more than a tenth of humanity's population but those bloody beatles will never know what hit them! Just like their surprise attack. This war will be short! It will be quick! It will be decisive!

We as magical beings, are only one step from the creator himself! We are superior! We will succeed!


End file.
